Wings
by TheWriter'sMistress
Summary: You'll just have to read it to find out. REVIEW! No Flames, please.


It was a regular day on the Black Pearl. The crew was after a hard day of plundering and sailing; the captain and co-captain were at the helm, fighting over who had the right heading. Angel Steel, daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso, wife of Jack Sparrow, and former lover of Hector Barbossa, stood behind the two, hands on her hips, was shaking her head at the mens' foolishness. It was a routine for the captains of the Black Pearl to argue and for Angel to stand aside, deciding wheter to break up the fight or night.

Just as she was going to make the fighting stop, there was a sudden tightening in her chest. She gasped for air, swiping at the two captains in a weak attempt to get their attention. It wasn't until Angel collapsed on the deck the captains stopped bickering. They turned to see Angel on the floor, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Forgetting what they had been fighting over, Jack and Barbossa rushed to her side. "Angel, luv, are you alright?" Jack asked grabbing her hand.

Angel gazed up her husband, tearful smile on her face. "I'm old, Jack." Angel spoke quietly, breathing rigidly.

Jack smiled at her. "Angel, you don't look old to me." He complimented. Jack understood that as they got older it was harder for them to do things like they did in their youth, but Angel still looked as beautiful the day as they met. Angel rolled her eyes and looked at Barbossa. She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he could make Jack really understand. Barbossa put a hand on Sparrow's shoulder.

"She's dyin', Jack." Barbossa said. Barbossa's once light red hair had turned to completely grey but his strength had never left him. Jack glared at at the other captain, not wanting to believe that his Angel was gone.

"No, she's not." Jack said. "Are you?" Angel looked up at him and opened her mouth to say something, but was interuppted by a horrible cough.

"Aye, Jack, my love. I am." Angel spoke softly, still smiling at him. Jack shook his head.

"No, no, you can't be we're supposed to be the last pirates remember?"Jack's voice began to waver as he stroked her grey hair out of her face. Angel smiled with less enthuiasm as she put his hand on his cheek.

"Take me to our cabin, Jack." Angel petted Jack's cheek with her thumb. Jack didn't hesitate as he scooped her up bridal style. He walked into the cabin followed by Barbossa. Jack laid her gently on their bed.

"Angel, please, don't leave me." Jack pleaded.

"Oh, Jack, my darling. I'm not entirely leaving you. I'll always be with you." Angel said comfortingly. "You and Hector need to promise me that you'll stop your childish fighting...promise me."

Jack and Barbossa nodded their heads, fearful their voices would betray their macho-manliness. Neither man wanted to cry. "Good...Hector, come here." Angel motioned for Barbossa to come closer. "Pro-promise you and the...the crew will keep Jack and our children and grandchildren safe...promise me, Hector."

"I will, Angel. You can count it." Barbossa said grabbing her hand and kissing it. It was his way of telling Angel he would keep his word. Jack ignored the gesture, more concerned about the health of his beloved.

"Thank you...Jack, hold me...I want to be in your arms. That way I'll feel safe b-before I...go." Angel pleaded. Jack didn't waste a second as he climbed onto the bed and brought Angel close to his chest and kept her there. Jack kissed her forehead and held her hand. Angel kissed her husband's forehead weakly, tucking her head onto his chest. "...Hector?"

"Aye, Angel."

"Was...was it true...you felt...cold?" Angel asked.

"Aye, but I was warm when I left." Barbossa said smiling.

"You know I love you." Angel said. Reenacting the day Barbossa put Jack and her into the brig.

"Oh, shut up, Angel." Jack said kissing her on the lips one last time.

After they split Angel wiped an alligator tear from Jack's aging face. "Don't cry my love. We'll be together always." Angel said smiling. She turned to Barbossa.

"Hector..." Angel gasped. "I feel like you do...I feel...cold." Angel's breathing became labored and suddenly held onto Jack tighter. Her sudden grip was short lived and soon began to loosen.

"It'll be fine, Angel. I promise it will." Barbossa reassured.

"I-I can see...me da. He-he's wanting...me t-to go...to him. Will an-and Elizabeth...too. Bootstrap and T-Teague as...as well." Angel said her eyes nearly closing as she weaker.

"Go then, Angel." Barbossa said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, their last kiss, on her forehead. "We're not stopping yeh."

"I love you. Never forget that...Never forget..." Angel said her eyes closing competely. She went limp in her husband's arms. Jack found himself sobbing into his wife's short hair. She couldn't be gone! Who would Jack hold at night? Who was to stop his and Hector's silly fighting with democratic expertise? There was no one to kiss his problems away. Her smile that seem to awe the world would never grace his eyes anymore. Jack couldn't stop the wakering sobs that hurt his chest.

Barbossa watched his fromer enemy mourn the loss of his wife. Hector couldn't stop the waterfall of tears that left his eyes. Indeed he would miss Angel.

* * *

><p>Jack was on his death bed with his family at his side: Melinda, Willy, Alex, Angelina, and Allison. David was keeping a weather eye on their children. Jack's hair was complety grey at seventy-eight years old and he had more wrinkles than his father Teague. "Melinda, darling, come here." Jack spoke hoarsely, lifting, a weathered hand gesture to his daughter. Jack reached into his pocket bringing out his compass and placed the compass into her palm. "She's yours now."<p>

"The Pearl? I don't deserve it." Melinda gasped, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, the most infamous pirate in the world. People everywhere knew him. But most importantly, he was her father. Melinda couldn't bear that the man she knew who treasured her was dying.

"That's exactly what I said when grandpa gave me the Dutchmen. Look at me now, Mel." Alex said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Alex, don't start teasing your hermana menor now, miel." Angelina patted her husband's hand and motioned at the dying Jack. Alex sighed and retreated to a corner in the room.

"Alex, is right, Mel. You deserve it." Jack smiled weakly at his daughter. _She looks like her mother every day_, Jack mused as he rememberd his wife. "I'm also making you Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. Who better to be pirate lord than a Sparrow, eh?" Jack coughed violently after passing his lordship to Melinda.

"Melinda, darlin', make your sister first mate. Who better be first mate than a Barbossa?" Jack said looking at his step-daughter.

"I will. If Allison agrees." Melinda said looking at Allison.

"I will." Allison said proudly.

"Don't mutiny against her, Allison." Jack ordered. Allison laughed lightly at the old Sparrow. "Please, it's not a joke." She quit laughing and peered at her stepfather; indeed he was serious.

"I won't." Allison promised.

"Good, I want to you to know that...I love you...Never forget that...Never forget." Jack instructed. Everyone watched the eldest Sparrow, silently agreeing. Jack smiled at them.

"Da, please no. I need you. There's still much more you haven't seen, I want you to see them with me. Da, don't leave!" Melinda bawled, latching tightly onto her father's chest. The rest watched in silence, tears leaving all their eyes.

"I can...I can see y-your mother..." Jack breathed. "She's an angel..." With that last word, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow had met his end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there u have it folks. My one-shot Wings. Now incase some of u r wondering why I called it wings I'm going to tell u, savvy? If u noticed an angel has wings and so does a sparrow. So I called it that. Now, I will be updating my song-fic shortly. And for thise who like my POTC fics about Jack and Angel, go to my profile. I have a banner of a Pirate's Treasure if any of you want to look back the memories of the stars of my fics.**


End file.
